Mais do que Marotos
by ThE MaRaUeRs
Summary: A partir de seu quarto ano, os marotos começam a se preocupar menos com bombas de bosta...
1. O plano

N/A:Oie...eu(Aluada)fui responsável pelo primeiríssimo capítulo da fic.Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.Lá vai...  
  
***  
  
Tiago observava o flutuante Profº Binns na frente da sala de aula. A maioria dos alunos ressonava profundamente, mas Sirius escrevia em um pedaço de pergaminho parecendo animado.  
"Ele com certeza não deve estar anotando a matéria", pensou Tiago lançando um olhar desconfiado ao amigo. Sirius continuava a escrever com um brilho significativo nos olhos:  
— Ei, Sirius – sussurrou Tiago olhando para o Profº Binns, que continuava com a História da Revolução dos Duendes – O que você está fazendo?  
— Um plano para dar o troco no Seboso – respondeu o garoto com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
Tiago franziu a testa, lembrava perfeitamente da cena: Severo Snape, o Seboso, havia brigado feio com Sirius, que mesmo sendo muito bom em feitiços, acabou sendo mandado para a enfermaria com bromélias crescendo- lhe pelas orelhas. Foi uma tremenda humilhação, ainda mais porque Hogwarts inteira havia visto. Foi a primeira vez que Snape havia se dado bem, mas claro que teve ajuda de Lúcio Malfoy,um loiro com cabelos platinados.  
O sinal tocou, fazendo Tiago despertar. Com um pulo levantou-se e saiu da sala acompanhado por Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Os quatro seguiram em silêncio até chegarem na mesa da Grifinória para almoçar:  
— A matéria de História da Magia está ficando cada vez mais interessantes, vocês não acham? – perguntou Remo enquanto servia-se de purê.  
Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam. Os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente, seguidos por Pedro:  
— Mudando de assunto – prosseguiu Tiago ignorando a cara feia que Remo fez – nos conte sobre aquele seu plano com o Seboso – completou dirigindo-se a Sirius  
— Ah, o meu plano... – balbuciou Sirius esfregando as mãos umas nas outras.  
  
***  
  
A tarde transcorreu em um clima de excitação, pois Sirius colocaria o seu plano em prática após a aula de Poções:  
— Ei, Almofadinhas – sussurrou Tiago para Sirius enquanto acrescentava a bile de tatu no caldeirão – Você pegou tudo?  
—Com certeza Pontas – respondeu o amigo abrindo a capa e mostrando uma bomba de bosta escondida entre os bolsos.  
O sinal tocou e os quatro garotos saíram correndo da sala, deixando a Poção Redutora interminada borbulhando no caldeirão. Encostaram-se na parede ao lado da porta da masmorra e fizeram brilhantes caras de inocentes.  
Snape deixava a masmorra cinco minutos depois, dessa vez estava sem a companhia de Malfoy.Sirius fez um sinal com a cabeça para Tiago, que se colocou na frente de Snape, impedindo-o de passar:  
-Ora, ora, ora, se não é o Seboso...- dizia Tiago enquanto andava lentamente em volta de Snape – Então, quando você vai se tocar que esse cabelo fede e tomar um bom banho, hein?  
-Eu pararia de dizer isso, Potter – respondeu o garoto cuspindo as palavras – A não ser que você queira margaridas saindo de suas orelhas.  
-Hum, quer dizer que você sabe duelar sem a ajuda do Malfoy? – perguntou Tiago tirando a varinha das vestes  
-Ah, você vai ver – sussurrou largando a mochila no chão e repetindo o gesto de Tiago.  
Essa era a deixa de Sirius.Enquanto Tiago distraia Snape, o garoto correu e colocou a bomba de bosta dentro da mochila que Snape havia largado no chão:  
-Hum, pensando bem – falou Tiago ao perceber que Sirius já havia completado o plano – Acho que estou com muito medo de duelar com você e seu cabelo.Eu me rendo, Seboso.  
-Sabia desde o início que você era um covarde, Potter – respondeu Severo com um sorriso de satisfação guardando a varinha e jogando a mochila sobre os ombros.  
Tiago nem se deu o trabalho de responder.Apenas saiu correndo para o lado oposto de Snape, acompanhado pelos três amigos.Quando estavam mais ou menos no meio do caminho, ouviram a explosão, seguida por um grande grito de Snape:  
-Você me paga, Potter... !!!  
Os quatro se dobraram de tanto rir.Viram de longe Snape todo coberto de bosta com os olhos saindo das órbitas de tanta raiva, caminhando raivosamente para o dormitório.  
  
***  
  
Na hora do jantar, os grifinórios não paravam de dizer "parabéns" aos marotos pelo belo plano.Na hora em que Snape entrou no salão, a mesa da Grifinória começou a gritar, descontrolada:  
-Ei, Ranhoso! – berrou Tiago fazendo com que todas as atenções do Salão recaíssem sobre ele – Você realmente tomou banho?Os seus cabelos continuam sebosos e ainda estão fedendo como sempre!  
Todos os alunos riram, exceto os sonserinos e uma certa grifinória:  
-Quem você pensa que é para ofendê-lo desse jeito? – disse uma garota de cabelos ruivos levantando-se rispidamente ao lado de Pedro.  
-Não se meta aonde não foi chamada, Evans – respondeu Tiago.  
-Você é tão grosso, Potter!Estou cansada desse seu jeitinho de querer ser o melhor, estou cansada de você e desses outros três que andam com você também! – continuou a garota arrancando exclamações de todos.Ninguém havia jamais falado com os marotos assim, pelo menos os com mais bom-senso que não queriam sofrer as conseqüências de suas brincadeiras.  
-Evans, você vai pagar por cada palavra que disse – proferiu Sirius colocando-se ao lado do amigo.  
-Ah, é?O que vocês vão fazer?Colocar uma bomba de bosta na minha mochila?Ou quem sabe, chumbinhos fedidos no meu dormitório?Me poupe,Black!  
-Não tinha pensado nos chumbinhos – disse Pedro bobamente fazendo cara feia em resposta ao cutucão que Remo havia lhe dado nas costelas.  
-Você ainda não viu nada do que nós somos capazes de fazer, Evans – respondeu Tiago antes que Sirius partisse para cima da garota – Espere pelo pior.  
-Eu tenho certeza de que eu sou mil vezes pior do que vocês quando quero, Potter, um total pesadelo – respondeu Lílian Evans sem se alterar, virando as costas e saindo em direção a escadaria de mármore.  
Os Marotos se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada.Na verdade eles achavam a garota totalmente pirada, ela fora a primeira que se atreveu a enfrentá-los de frente.E o pior é que Hogwarts inteira havia visto a humilhação dos quatro garotos."Essa Evans adora dar a última palavra, não e mesmo?", pensou Tiago juntando-se aos amigos para jantar."Vamos ver então quem é pior, garota...":  
-Pensando na Evans, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius virando-se para o amigo  
-Nossa, dessa vez você me pegou, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago num tom sonhador, mas totalmente irônico – O que será que ela pretende defendendo o Ranhoso?  
-Sei lá, do jeito que "aquelazinha" é louca bem capaz de estar afim do Seboso, ou deve estar faltando óleo na casa dela – disse Sirius fazendo Pedro rir e cuspir pedaços de frango no livro que Remo lia.  
-A Evans afim do Ranhoso?Você só pode estar brincando, Sirius...  
-Hum, ataque de ciúmes, é Pontas?Até que a Evans não é de se jogar fora – falou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.  
-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas e vamos dormir que amanhã de manhã teremos um dia muito cheio.  
Então, sem dizer nada, os quatro Marotos se levantaram e seguiram o mesmo caminho que Lílian havia feito meia hora atrás,direto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. 


	2. O sonho e a detenção

N/A:Oie!!!!! mto obrigado pelos comentarios!!! esse capitulo eh by *AlMoFaDiNhAs* ou Maryanne Weasley leiam a minha fic Esquecendo o passado pleaseeeeeeeee ICQ: 251027569  
  
***  
  
Chegando no Salão Comunal, todos foram direto para o  
  
dormitório, mas Tiago foi o último a conseguir dormir.Pensava  
  
na última vez em que sentira tanto ódio de alguém como agora  
  
sentia de Lílian Evans. "Quem essa garota pensa que é?",  
  
pensou enquanto revirava-se na cama."Ela vai se arrepender de  
  
ter me humilhado na frente de todos".Ele sabia que não faria  
  
nada muito drástico a respeito dela, porque afinal "ela era  
  
uma garota".  
  
A lua já estava sumindo quando Tiago finalmente caiu  
  
no sono.  
  
***  
  
No dia seguinte o primeiro a levantar foi Remo, que já  
  
foi logo acordando todos:  
  
-Acordem, acordem!Vocês não querem chegar atrasados  
  
na aula não é?-disse puxando o lençol de Thiago e expondo o  
  
seu incrível pijama de bolinhas azuis.  
  
-Aluado, não enche!-disse Sirius virando-se para o  
  
lado e voltando a dormir.  
  
Depois de muito tempo, todos conseguiram acordar e se  
  
arrastar para o Salão Principal, mas Tiago, ainda sonolento,  
  
pensava no sonho que tivera na noite passada.  
  
-Acorda Pontas!- gritou Sirius passando a mão na  
  
frente dos olhos de Tiago  
  
-Ah ...fala!-respondeu como se tivesse despertando de  
  
um transe.  
  
- No que estava pensando?  
  
- Nada de mais, só um sonho... – continuou sem  
  
empolgação  
  
- Um sonho?Com quem?Pode ir me contando tudo!  
  
- Evans! - disse ele sem vontade.Até mesmo a menção de  
  
seu nome o irritava.  
  
-Ai, Evans meu amor, me dá um beijinho..." – disse Sirius  
  
mandando beijinhos para  
  
o ar.  
  
- Pára Almofadinhas, todo mundo está olhando!  
  
- É só brincadeira! – acrescentou o amigo rapidamente –  
  
Afinal eu sei que você odeia a Evans.Odeia, não odeia,  
  
Pontas?  
  
- Mas é claro que não gosto dela.Ninguém gosta.  
  
O resto do café tudo correu como de costume, tirando o  
  
berrador que um aluno da Corvinal havia recebido e fizera  
  
todos rirem.Ele agora escorregara para baixo da mesa e estava  
  
com as orelhas extremamente vermelhas.  
  
***  
  
Depois de comerem a última colherada de mingau de aveia,  
  
partiram para a primeira aula do dia.Tiveram a infelicidade  
  
de encontrar no caminho, umas das poucas pessoas que odiavam:  
  
Lúcio Malfoy, Vicent Crabbe e Gregório Goyle:  
  
- Olhem só quem está aqui – começou Lúcio com a voz  
  
alta e clara o bastante para que todos pudessem ouvir – Os  
  
Marotos.Ou quem sabe, Os Maricas.Porque depois de toda aquela  
  
humilhação ontem, vocês deveriam repensar esse nome.  
  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy – berrou Sirius.Decididamente sua  
  
voz havia soado mais alta do que o de costume  
  
- Hum, e quem vai me obrigar a isso? – respondeu  
  
indiferente – Creio que não serão vocês.Evans, talvez?  
  
Crabbe e Goyle agora soltavam risinhos seguidos por alguns  
  
sonserinos.  
  
-Você está redondamente enganado, Malfoy – continuou  
  
Sirius sem se alterar – Eu poderia te fazer calar o bico  
  
rapidinho – Expelliarmus! – gritou ao retirar a varinha das  
  
vestes num gesto rápido.  
  
Não houve tempo para nenhuma reação da parte de  
  
Lúcio.Ele apenas saiu rodopiando pelo corredor, e caiu de  
  
pernas abertas.Como se isso já não fosse ruim o bastante,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, que assistira a cena, vinha caminhando  
  
energicamente pelos alunos que murmuravam espantados:  
  
-Você me paga, Black – sussurrou Lúcio com ódio,  
  
impedindo McGonagall de ouvir.  
  
-Poderia saber o que está acontecendo aqui? –  
  
perguntou a professora com seu tom seco habitual – Será que o  
  
senhor poderia me explicar, Sr.Potter?  
  
-Mas Professora, o Tiago não teve nada a ver com  
  
isso, ele só estav...  
  
-Não venha querer defendê-lo, Sr.Black.Eu sei muito  
  
bem do que vocês quatro são capazes de fazer juntos.Dez  
  
pontos a menos para a Grifinória e para a Sonserina.Detenção  
  
hoje ás oito, para os cinco.Não se atrasem.  
  
***  
  
A primeira aula do dia era Defesa Contra as  
  
Artes das Trevas. Os garotos não puderam esconder a cara de  
  
decepção quando entraram na sala e descobriram que era com  
  
nada menos do que a Sonserina.  
  
Tiago sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e atrás do  
  
que parecia ser Lílian.Ele nunca havia reparado na imensa  
  
quantidade de cabelo que a garota tinha.Eram ruivos e lisos,  
  
caiam-lhe pelas costas.O garoto ficou tão distraído admirando  
  
o movimento que eles faziam quando Lílian se mexia que não  
  
prestava atenção em mais nada.Apenas retomou sua sã  
  
consciência quando o professor chegou na sala.  
  
Logo, ouviram-no dizer:  
  
-Vou dividir os trios para trabalharem melhor, e depois que  
  
eu explicar, poderão começar.  
  
Acabou que Sirius e Tiago ficaram com uma menina  
  
estranhamente encurvada e sinistra da Sonserina. Pedro e Remo  
  
tiveram sorte, uniram-se com uma menina incrivelmente  
  
atraente, e Malfoy e Snape com Lílian.  
  
-Professor eu acho que o senhor devia separar sangues-ruins  
  
de sangues puros!Acho que a idiotice e a burrice deles podem  
  
ser contagiosas - disse Lúcio Malfoy olhando enojado para  
  
Lílian.A garota apenas fechou os olhos e os punhos, como se  
  
estivesse implorando por paciência.  
  
-Cala a boca Malfoy, antes que eu faça isso por você –  
  
Lílian não disse nada tampouco.Foi Tiago quem pronunciou  
  
tais palavras deixando a sala e principalmente a garota  
  
assustada.  
  
-Ah é Potter? como você vai fazer isso? Ah desculpe, esqueci  
  
que a Evans agora está aqui pra te ajudar!Afinal os Maricas  
  
não conseguem fazer nada!-bradou ele com os olhos comprimidos  
  
de tanto ódio, e fazendo algumas risadinhas abafadas saírem.  
  
-Cale...a ... boca...Malfoy....AGORA!-gritou Tiago muito  
  
alto, fazendo com que alguns alunos tampassem as orelhas com  
  
as mãos.  
  
-Potter, você só está piorando as coisas! Deixa que eu  
  
resolvo!Eu não preciso de você para me defender!-falou Lílian  
  
colocando-se a frente do garoto  
  
-Ui!outra bronca é Potter???hahahahahaha - disse Lúcio rindo  
  
maléficamente , mostrando os seus dentes brancos e fazendo  
  
seu cabelo loiro vibrar intensamente.  
  
-CHEEEEEEGGGGGAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-finalmente o Profº havia tomado  
  
uma atitude: - Vocês estão tumultuando a minha aula! Detenção  
  
para os três!!!Hoje, as oito junto com a Profª McGonagall. E  
  
pra vocês, Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy , detenção dobrada!  
  
Essa reação do professor fizera todos ficarem surpresos.O que  
  
Lílian estaria pensando dele naquele momento?Estaria o  
  
achando um idiota?Pelo que sabia, Lílian nunca havia tomado  
  
uma detenção em todos os anos de escola, nunca tivera motivos.  
  
Logo depois todos se sentaram em seus lugares  
  
quietos, e tudo que Tiago pode ouvir foi um sussurro de  
  
Lílian:  
  
-Você ainda vai arruinar a minha vida,Potter. 


	3. Lílian Evans

*Esse é o único cap, provavelmente, que é em primeira pessoa, pois nós queremos mostrar a visão da Lily*  
  
"Querido Diário,  
  
Sei que faz tempo que eu não escrevo, meus dias estão sendo péssimos, hoje, por exemplo, é o pior dia da minha vida. Mas vou começar por partes, vou começa por ontem: Ontem a aula do Profº Binns estava muito interessante, Revolução dos Duendes, criaturas fascinantes. Quase a classe inteira tava dormindo, não sei como eles conseguem dormir em uma aula tão magnífica, não digo q é a melhor, mas também não precisa dormir. Eu, por um breve momento, me distrai e, vi Black escrevendo muito animado em um pedaço de pergaminho, acredito que era sobre a matéria, afinal o q poderia ser?, o que me estimulou a prestar mais atenção ainda na aula. Black é sempre um dos primeiros a dormir, mas o inútil do Potter estava tentando convencê-lo a parar de escrever, claro que eu não estava perto e não estava escutando o que eles falavam, senão tinha dado uma bronca no Potter. Mas eu vi que o que é bom dura pouco, estava achando que o Black não passava só de um rostinho bonito, mas quando sai da sala ouvi uma explosão, chegando mais perto, eu vi um Snape cheio de bosta gritando: "Você me paga, Potter", obviamente ele não tinha feito aquilo sozinho, Black o ajudara. Eles sempre fazem todo junto, qualquer hora assume o namoro. No jantar, o nojento do Potter mexeu com o Ranhoso, ops!, digo Snape. É mais fácil fazer uma recriação do jantar. Recriação do jantar: 'Potter mexe com Snape e eu falo: — Quem você pensa que é para ofende-lo desse jeito? — Não se meta onde não é chamada – ele me disse como resposta — Você é tão grosso, Potter! Estou cansada desse seu jeitinho de querer ser o melhor, estou cansada de você e desse três que andam com você – senti que todos estavam me olhando, afinal, nunca ninguém havia falado assim com eles... — Evans, você vai pagar por cada palavra que disse – o Black entra no meio da "conversa" não sei porque... — Ah, é? O que vpcê vai fazer? Colocar uma bomba de bosta na minha mochila? Ou quem sabe chumbinhos fedidos no meu dormitório? Me poupe dessas brincadeiras infantis, Black! — Eu num tinha pensado nos chumbinhos – mas é claro que não... ele nunca pensa! Não sei como ele chegou ao 4º ano, ele é tão inútil... não sei como ele tem coragem de respirar.  
— Você ainda não viu nada do que somos capazes de fazer, Evans. Espere pelo pior – Há-há-há, como se eu fosse ter medo deles.  
— Eu tenho certeza que sou mil vezes pior que vocês quando eu quero, Potter, um total pesadelo – como eu não ia deixar eles darem a ultima palavra, sai do Salão Principal.'  
Final da recriação  
Quando cheguei no meu dormitório, terminei de fazer uma lição de Runas Antigas e fui dormir.  
Agora hoje, o PIOR dia da minha vida:  
No café da manhã, o Malfoy, o Potter, o Black e outros dois levaram detenção, bem feito pra eles! E por isso fui pra aula de DCAT muito feliz, afinal tinha presenciado Potter ganhar outra detenção, mesmo isso sendo comum sempre me dá uma certa excitação, mas não pense besteira, só fico anormalmente feliz quando isso acontece... espero que o ano que vem eu me torne monitora e possa dar detenções a ele!!! Mas voltando a aula:  
O professor separou a gente em trio, eu fiquei com o Snape e com o Malfoy, antes fosse com o Potter e com o Black, porque se tem alguém que consegue ser mais insuportável que o Potter, esse alguém é o Malfoy.  
O Malfoy implicou comigo e ficou me xingando, e o Potter me defendeu, foi tão fofo!!, mas o que eu to falando?!?!?!?!?!, o Potter é um idiota. Eu não ia deixar o Potter defender, ontem eu tinha declarado guerra a ele, sem contar que não ia perder a oportunidade de acabar com o Malfoy também, e por isso o Malfoy o zombou. Finalmente o professor fez alguma coisa e mandou a gente parar, mas acho que ele exagerou quando deu detenção pra mim, pro Potter e pro Malfoy. Ai, o Potter ainda vai arruinar minha vida.  
Eu quase morri, não consegui prestar atenção em mais nenhuma aula, depois passei a tarde inteira chorando, já pensou se eu sou expulsa???? Eu mato o Potter!!!!  
Bom, alias, mal, eu tenho que ir pra detenção, já são 7:50 e mesmo sendo uma detenção eu não posso chegar atrasada. Hoje eu só falei do Potter, credo.... Até mais! 


End file.
